Valentine
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Just your typical Valentine's Day fic, with a Shonenai twist! . SasukexNarutoxNeji


Well here's a Valentine's Day special, hope you like it...  
  
:: Holds up a neon flashing sign :: OOC AHEAD!!, SHONEN-AI! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Valentine: a gift given to a sweetheart as a token of love.  
  
Valentine's day was one of warmth, happiness, and pretty much everything good all jammed into that one little day. It was a day where one could express their love to their special someone; whether it be as a reminder or a confession. It was a day of love; and everyone looked forward to it.  
  
Well, at least most did anyway...  
  
It can almost be classified as funny, in a cruel way, when we are reminded by the fact that not everyone in our favorite village could look forward to a day that -to put it nicely- never existed to him.  
  
Yes, I am talking about Naruto.  
  
But then, could you really blame the people? They are after all simple- minded humans, who fear that which they cannot understand; and they didn't understand Naruto, because he was a simple looking but very complicated enigma.  
  
So yes, as one could have already guessed his reason for despising this particular holiday was because he originally had no one to share it with. And that was what Valentine's Day was all about; spending time with those you cared for...  
  
I guess you could say that this year was different, for as a child he was forced to grow up a harsh and lonely life; but this year he was proud to tell everyone that he had people he held dear to his heart. But then, you knew that not everything would work out right today right; because something always goes wrong on Valentine's Day.  
  
I won't lie to you; I will tell you the rather... humorous story, but then I can't promise to tell you if it will end happy or not, for what point would it be to read, hm?  
  
Let's begin...  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the bedroom window, and consequently hitting him right in the face. He moaned and squirmed deeper into his thin blue blanket, wondering why he decided to move his bed so close to the window. A familiar ring blared through the small room causing the teenage boy to curse and throw the covers away from his warm body. He shivered as the cold air hit his bare chest and let out a yawn.  
  
He grumbled to himself about forgetting to turn the alarm clock off that night. Honestly what was the point of having a day off if you couldn't sleep in? But then it was his own fault for being as lazy as he was last night, or was it because he was too tired?  
  
Blah, he couldn't decide, he didn't want to think at the moment, and it was much too early for his brain to function. He stumbled towards his small bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, the cold shocking him to the point where he could feel his skin break out in goose bumps. He yawned yet again and pondered on the idea of skipping breakfast, he decided not to it was too much of a hassle today, besides he didn't feel that hungry at the moment.  
  
So he continued his morning routine minus the meal, and after changing into more casual clothes he stuffed his keys along with other essential equipment for one of his position and left the apartment in need for fresh air and socializing.  
  
He didn't have to walk too far to realize the date, actually as soon as he left the complex doors he was blinded by the clashing colors of white, pink and red. He squinted his eyes, and blinked momentarily as his vision readjusted to the change of lighting before a cute frown crossed his face.  
  
Everywhere he looked there were paper, plastic, material hearts and cupids flying around. All of the shop windows were loaded with different gift ideas and tempting chocolates, but he walked right passed them with a huff. Oh sure, he was looking; one couldn't help to look. He would occasionally glance inside a shop to peer at what was for sale and make little mental notes on gift ideas.  
  
Maybe he should get Sakura a bouquet of flowers this year, though he wouldn't put it pass her if she stomped them into the dirt out of rage and frustration. He honestly wondered if Sakura would even give him something today, Naruto was not one to be selfish on such things and was of course buying chocolate for all his new friends. He just couldn't wait to see the expressions on the guys' face when he handed them chocolate. Would they freak out, or would they know there was no secret meaning behind the gift?  
  
He let out a rather crude evil snicker and hurried away with his presents. He was stopped occasionally by his friends, and was disappointed when he didn't receive the reaction he was expecting. Shikamaru and Choji were the first ones he ran into. Shikamaru merely raised an eyebrow and Choji smiled a great smile before gobbling all the chocolate up, of course the both of them said thank you and carried on their way shortly after.  
  
Now Kiba, he was a different story. The poor boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack. This caused great amusement for Naruto and he was still snickering.  
  
"And just what are you so happy about?" A voice questioned.  
  
Naruto turned around and was only slightly surprised to see Neji looking at him so intently, a curious look settling on the Byukugan user's face. Naruto squinted his eyes questionably appearing much like his Kitsune counterpart. Neji raised an eyebrow and continued staring, "Well?" The stare was causing him to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Recently Naruto always felt naked around Neji and it was also becoming a problem with Sasuke too. The two boys constantly unnerved him with their endless staring.  
  
"It's nothing really." Naruto finally replied with a shrug.  
  
Neji didn't look satisfied with that answer but decided to be wise and drop the subject, instead he gestured his hand towards Naruto's bulging shoulder bag. "What's that?" It was clearly an obvious question and Naruto was almost tempted to retort that it was what it appeared to be, a bag, but he decided to be nice today, seeing as how Neji was actually genuinely curious, "Chocolates." Naruto replied.  
  
Neji glanced up at him baffled, his pale eyes searching his sunshine blue for hidden answers. Naruto suppressed a shiver. "This is my first official Valentine's day," Naruto explained while delving his hand inside the folds searching for the right box, "so I decided to get everyone chocolate. That was actually the reason why I was laughing... when I gave Kiba a box he flipped out hehehe..."  
  
Neji snorted, he could picture that all too well. Suddenly a cardboard box was thrust under his nose, so sharply he had to draw his head away. After getting a good distance away from the object he could see a rather nicely wrapped box and the aroma of freshly made chocolate tingled his nose. He stared at it in shocked silence before hesitantly taking the box from Naruto's grip.  
  
Naruto stared in confused wonder as Neji clutched the box to his chest in a rather protective manner, and was that a blush on the boy's face?!  
  
Naruto scratched his head in an adorable act of confusion before responding to Neji's soft thank you. It was so quiet Naruto's sensitive ears almost missed the words.  
  
He bid the boy good-bye and was about to leave when he was stopped by a rather harsh tug on his shirt, he turned his head, face showing clear annoyance.  
  
"Oh, you're wearing different clothes today Naruto." Neji stated rather bluntly.  
  
Naruto fell to the ground rather comically and was almost sure he could feel a vein pulsing rather angrily on his forehead, "You mean you just noticed now?!" He yelled.  
  
Neji nodded his head. Even though he was telling a lie, how could he not notice such a drastic change in clothing? Gone was the loud orange jumper, and what replaced it were dust brown jeans that hugged Naruto in all the right places, and the shirt, that tight black spandex looking shirt that looked like a second skin. He could see every muscle in Naruto's body move beneath the material and it was driving him crazy.  
  
No, the clothes statement was just an excuse to keep the boy to himself for a little while longer. Neji coughed nervously into his hand before letting go of the shirt reluctantly, feeling a satisfied shiver go up his spin at the soft 'snap' that sounded as the shirt connected once again with it's owner's flesh. He produced a box of chocolates himself from behind his back, because unlike Naruto he only made one box for one person.  
  
He cursed his hand for shaking as he handed the box over to Naruto, the Kitsune was shocked, "F-for me?" He asked. He glanced around him to make sure that there was no one else the other boy was offering to. A beautiful smile made its way on Neji's face, "Yes, these are for you... I hope you like them..." He said embarrassed.  
  
Naruto took the box from Neji gently and held it tenderly to him, was this the reason Neji acted the way he did with his chocolate? The fact that Neji would give him something made the boy feel warm inside and before he knew it he was blushing along with the other.  
  
Neji coughed again, "Well I must be going now Naruto, I trust you'll be at the Valentine's Bash?" He questioned.  
  
Naruto really wasn't planning on going but the question seemed to cause him to melt, "Hai." He replied and walked away from Neji searching for Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and of course Iruka. So naturally he headed towards his favorite ramen bar.  
  
And sure enough he did find everyone he was looking for, and might I add Sakura didn't look all that happy to see him. He was after all disturbing her bonding time with Sasuke-kun and she just couldn't let that happen. But naturally when the oh-to-familiar box was waggled in front of her face she decided to let this one incident go.  
  
Kakashi and Iruka didn't really seem to mind receiving sweets from their student, in fact Iruka found it terribly sweet of him and Kakashi found it as a bonus for his meal.  
  
Now Sasuke was a different matter, though no one was really paying attention to him when Naruto handed him his box, surprisingly not even Sakura. But when it happened, he was speechless.  
  
His crush was giving him chocolate. Was giving him chocolate on Valentine's Day...  
  
And he had nothing for him. Never had he felt like such an idiot like today. He actually smiled at Naruto and thanked him.  
  
"You're... welcome?" Naruto answered, inside he was terribly confused and he didn't understand the warning bells that were going off in his head. Sasuke –he thought- would have been the one most likely to freak out; and here he was accepting it, smiling because of it and eating it in front of him happily.  
  
"Mm... How did you know I liked dark chocolate?" Sasuke asked confused.  
  
Naruto smiled widely and secretly patted himself on the back, what really happened was that he chose the chocolates that reminded him the most of his friends and when he walked passed the dark chocolate the first thing or should I say person that popped into his mind was Sasuke.  
  
"Actually I just guessed, glad I got the right one though ne?" Naruto pressed, Sasuke nodded in silence and finished eating another piece.  
  
It would be a shame to say it, but Sasuke was really starting to scare Naruto, he was doing the same thing as Neji did then, staring. Speaking of Neji he pulled out the rather cute looking box and blushed slightly at the memory.  
  
He wasn't ashamed really, of liking another guy, and when Neji gave him these chocolates it seemed as if he almost couldn't contain himself, he almost spilled the beans to Neji.  
  
He was in love with two boys.  
  
Those boys being none other than Sasuke and Neji himself...  
  
~*~  
  
Strangely enough Sasuke asked him the same question as Neji, even stranger Sasuke seemed really upset when Naruto told him so. Naruto was getting ready to leave seeing as how he was finished with his ramen before Sasuke grabbed a hold of his forearm. "Don't forget that." He grumbled, motioning his head towards the box of sweets.  
  
Naruto stared at him quizzically; face once again resembling that of a fox's, but Sasuke turned his face away from the blonde boy, just in case Naruto was able to see the obvious jealousy in his black eyes. "Who gave them to you?" Immediately he regretted asking that question, he really didn't want to kn-  
  
"Neji did."  
  
On second thought, it was good thing he now knew because now he knew who was going to have their ass kicked. His scowl deepened as his traitorous mind conjured up a rather tearful image of Neji having his naughty forceful way with his innocent naive Naruto-kun.  
  
"...llo?" Naruto's voice finally reached him, and he looked up with a start to see Naruto's angry face.  
  
"Where you listening to a word I was saying?" He asked annoyed. Sasuke shook his head and looked around. His eyes widened, well this was new. It appeared that Sasuke had somehow managed to follow dear Naruto home... without him knowing it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Naruto's sigh, "I asked you if you were going to the Valentine Bash?" Sasuke was silent for a moment before quietly replying, "Yes, I will..."  
  
Naruto beamed happily and with his animated enthusiasm -which I swear is contagious- he tapped his forefinger to his cheek and exclaimed, "Well then why don't we go now? Sure we'll be a little early, but it's the perfect opportunity to..."  
  
And Sasuke drowned him out from there. His heart was pounding nonstop and his palms suddenly became sweaty, and it was becoming hard to swallow. So many outcomes could happen today and it was only four in the afternoon! He had the whole night to woo Naruto.  
  
Yes, that was his goal tonight, he will smoother Naruto with his irresistible charms and make him his today. Naruto looked at his teammate wearily, he could almost feel the flames of Sasuke's determination lick against his skin, but determination of what?  
  
"...Scary..." Naruto breathed out nervously.  
  
~*~  
  
To say that Naruto's day was turning out rather good would have to be an understatement. Lady luck seemed to have been shining down on him, for not once had he lost a game and not once did he get insulted by Sasuke, not one 'Dobe' or 'Baka came from the Uchiha boy (which he thought was a little disturbing).  
  
But as most of you know, when good things show up negative ones are right behind them.  
  
So naturally throughout the whole time Naruto and Sasuke were alone, they were both secretly soaking up the other's company and both were truly happy. "Hello Naruto." A soft voice said behind blond.  
  
Naruto turned around with a smile on his face, "Neji!" He exclaimed and enveloped the said ninja in a bear hug. Neji smiled widely and petted the blond hair fondly, relishing in the soft silk like texture. This was pure heaven to him. His smile soon faded however when he glanced up and saw a rather peeved looking Sasuke trying to burn holes in his body. Neji glared back, and quite childishly stuck out his tongue while drawing Naruto closer to him in their hug.  
  
Naruto didn't seem to mind, for he was being held. Sasuke was just plain furious.  
  
Naruto was supposed to fall for his charms, not turn into goop at Neji- baka's hug. But then, he was only half pissed at Neji and more pissed at him for not thinking of a hug himself.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon..." Neji murmured. You had to give Neji some credit; as of the moment he was doing a wonderful of ignoring Sasuke, along with his murderous glares.  
  
Naruto laughed, completely unaware of the two boys who were enjoying the melodic sound; really, for one who claims to be in love with two different males he sure was the naïve little teen. But we love him for it nevertheless and so did Neji and Sasuke.  
  
How unfortunate that the two of them never did master the art of sharing...  
  
"Well it was _pleasure_ meeting you Hyuga." Sasuke growled, putting enough hate in that one word he was sure it could very well drip venom. He grabbed hold of Naruto's upper arm and pulled the boy towards him a little too closely for the Byukugan user's liking.  
  
Neji's eyes narrowed, and his mouth twisted into a frown. It was when his eyes alit with mischief that Sasuke began to worry. A very sweet smile made it's way to Neji's face, his eyes curved upwards happily to seal the blond boy's fate, "Naurto," He asked with a purr, "Would you like to go on one of the rides with me?"  
  
Now Naruto did arrive with Sasuke early, and the two did have at least three hours to themselves until now so he couldn't really see the problem in agreeing with Neji's request. "Sure!" Naruto chirped happily and he allowed himself to be snatched from Sasuke's protective grip and dragged towards the Ferris wheel.  
  
Sasuke stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Neji -being completely out of character- turned his head and with his free hand he pulled down his eyelid while sticking out his tongue at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke looked outraged and nearly ran up to the evil boy to tear off his face, but he knew Naruto wouldn't like that.  
  
Now, some might say that he should have just given up, and some might say that he really should have just beaten Neji into the ground, but he did neither. In fact, he followed the two towards the ride and watched them with hawk like eyes from below, waiting for the evil arrangement to be over.  
  
~*~  
  
Naturally, Neji saw this, and he was very displeased. He let out a frustrated sigh, seeing as how he wouldn't really be able to have some alone time with his little tenchi but decided to make the best out of the two minutes they did have.  
  
"Ano sa... Neji. You still have the chocolates I gave you." Naruto pointed out rather bluntly. Neji smiled and gazed down at the still wrapped box, he took a glance at Naruto and noticed the boy had produced the chocolates he himself gave Naruto. "Hmmm? You didn't open mine either..." Neji said thoughtfully.  
  
Naruto blushed sheepishly and scratched his chin, "Hai, I never really got the chance to really..." He admitted. Neji smiled widely and started prodding at the bow on his box, "Why don't we open them now?" He suggested. Naruto smiled back at him with his vulpine look and nodded, they both started unwrapping the chocolates and were amazed at what they found.  
  
Though Neji's were store bought (and that did upset him a little), there were obvious signs of serious thought going into the gift. He received a box of sweet, foreign white chocolate; the kind that would most likely melt right on your tongue in a matter of seconds.  
  
He smiled fondly at his present, white chocolate was hard to find, and was also rather expensive; but this was also Dutch chocolate. Naruto spent a rather pretty penny on this, and it made his heart swell with joy.  
  
'How did he know I love white chocolate?' He thought to himself.  
  
While Neji was having his privet conversation something rather similar was going through Naruto's head as well. Only the thoughts were coming a mile a minute and everything was rather frantic. Upon opening the box in his lap he was met with a rather nice helping of milk chocolate. Now, Naruto really _did_ like milk chocolate, but it wasn't the type that caused him to go speechless. This was homemade chocolate.  
  
Neji had given him _homemade chocolates_, maybe he received the wrong box or something, or maybe Neji was just broke at the time and decided to make them instead. Was Neji trying to tell him something? Did he feel the same way?  
  
These questions, and more were pounding through his brain rattling his senses and emotions so much to the point he feared he would break down and start crying.  
  
"Do you like them?" Neji asked nervously. This snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He gazed up at the boy and saw him fidgeting slightly in his plastic seat, this warmed Naruto's heart and just as he was about to reply the man in charge of the Ferris wheel told them it was time for them to get out.  
  
So the two did and came face to face with a rather flustered looking Sasuke, he saw the two talking, and even if he wasn't quite sure what had happened but you knew damn well he was going to find out.  
  
Jealousy bubbled inside of him as he saw the box in Neji's hand, most likely from Naruto but his eyes flashed a dangerous red as he saw the homemade chocolates in Naruto's hand. Anger coursed through his veins at the very thought of losing Naruto to such a person.  
  
He grabbed hold of Naruto and dragged him away to a secluded spot to watch the fireworks noticing with annoyance as Neji followed the both of them keeping himself no less than two feet behind them. "Don't you have any place to be?" Sasuke growled.  
  
Neji glared, "I don't think I need to give you an excuse of my whereabouts..." Sasuke growled again but softened when Naruto looked up at him and smiled; "It shouldn't matter if Neji comes with us, it'll just be more fun." He said happily.  
  
Sasuke and Neji both smiled at him, Neji for him being so kind, and Sasuke for Naruto being Naruto. The three sat quietly underneath a rather lovely looking Sakura tree just in time for the fireworks to begin.  
  
Naruto 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed at the bright colors painting the sky, his eyes sparkled with excitement and his two companions listened to his childish giggling. 'This must be his first time at a festival.' They both thought. A sudden idea came to both of them, and with a nervous blush they both leaned in closer to the blond, their lips puckered and the audiable smacking of lips were heard.  
  
"Woah, I never knew you two liked each other..."  
  
"Eh?!" Neji and Sasuke both opened their eyes -not knowing when they closed them- and gazed into each others eyes. Strained laughter was heard behind them, and they turned to look at Naruto's hurt face, and who could really not, when seeing the two people you care for making out in front of your face.  
  
Realizing the close distance between the two, they both pulled away from each other and looked at Naruto guiltily. Sasuke glanced over at Neji and caught his gaze. "I don't like sharing..."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"He seems to like you better..."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
A smile came to both of them and the two should have grown a pair of Kitsune tails and ears, Naruto gulped at the look, it seemed to him that they were hungry and they were staring at him again. "I'm sure Naruto could teach us the value of sharing..." Sasuke murmured.  
  
Neji smiled more, "I agree."  
  
Both of them leaned in for the kill and pounced, each delivering a rather warm kiss on the cheek. Naruto sat there stiff his brain still trying to process what was going on. Their kiss was a mistake?  
  
'They... wanted to kiss me?' He thought happily.  
  
Rough chapped lips pressed firmly against his, snapping him out of his thoughts he looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes before the ebony-haired was pulled away. Sasuke growled but Neji glared at him, "Share." He and Naruto said softly and sternly.  
  
Sasuke and Neji looked at Naruto surprisingly, but the genki blond just smiled. He pulled Neji to him and gave him a deep kiss. Neji moaned in his throat, and he opened his mouth letting his tongue glide along Naruto's lips, Naruto jumped a little but soon opened his mouth slowly. Neji delved his tongue in Naruto's warm cavern tracing along the blonde's gums before he was yanked roughly away. Neji watched with glazed eyes as Naruto panted for breath, he tensed at Sasuke's warning growl but it was cut short by Naruto's lips latched onto his neck.  
  
"Gomen." Naruto mumbled against his flesh. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in question, "For what?" Naruto placed sloppy open mouth kisses all along Sasuke's face and the Uchiha boy soon forgot all reason of asking.  
  
The kiss exchange soon done and over with Naruto fidgeted nervously between the two boy's "So does this mean... we're together now?" He asked embarrassed.  
  
Sasuke and Neji glanced at each other and slightly glared, they made sure not to touch each other unless they were pulling the other away from their Kitsune. Sasuke sighed and looked down at Naruto's twitching hands, he always seemed to do this whenever he was nervous. He reached down and grabbed a hold of his right hand and squeezed gently. Watching with mild interest as Neji grabbed his left.  
  
"Hai." He whispered, while Neji just nodded his head soundlessly.  
  
Naruto would have jumped for joy if he weren't so comfortable. He let out a yawn and rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder.  
  
Valentine's day was seriously starting to look a whole lot brighter for him...  
  
I wonder how Sakura and the others would take this new relationship?  
  
~*~  
  
And there's my official Naruto fanfic, though I have three others still on my computer...  
  
Yeah, major OOC but you knew that ne? Sorry if it seemed rush... because in reality, it was! ^ ^;  
  
Please review and thanks for reading! 


End file.
